The Clues
One of the Murderer's favorite game in Versailles was leaving clues for our favorite Royals to figure out. The most common one had to be the first one he/she had left right before the famous Masquerade Party in Versailles. Your Essence Wendy Callaghan who had the power of Premonition had foreseen that someone had left a note in the chapel right after Claire Orleans was attacked, Arabella Buchanan had gone to snatch it before anyone, together they tried to figure out what it meant, it read: "Your Essence is of a fire minger, such as the nun who was a binge drinker. The Affair has made you mine, and you'll be infected with my sick lullabies. You have bloomed and flourished, '' ''now the clock ticks and the bloodbat will begin; when the arrow hits north, the organ will be slaughtered and they shall feel remorse." '' That special night took place the same day as The Masquerade, it was sorta a welcoming to the New Royals, but on that night it took the life of Annabel Buchanan and Elliot Odenberg was accused of her murder. Natalie's Diary Excerpt Another big one was the diary Entry from Natalie Odenberg missing diary. It was supposadly given to Isabela Valentinova by Elliot Odenberg himself. It reads: '" March 16, 2112' 'I'm not usually scared of things. My brother keeps telling me i'm stupidly brave and too self sufficient for my age. That i should enjoy my teen years while they last. What he doesn't get is that the things that happened to me don't happen to your average teenager. In fact, i'm pretty sure 16 year olds don't get death threats on a daily basis. I haven't told him this because i am afraid it might upset him and he'll end up doing something stupid. Truth is, not everyone here is who they appear to be. I'm pretty sure i know who's been sending me these notes and if it really is who i think it is i'm afraid i won't be able to withstand this for long. I'm sorry, i know i'm being vague... It's just not safe to tell you anything else. If they find out i'm not keeping my mouth shut, i might not be alive tomorrow to tell you the rest of the story"' Natalie, of course had died that same week. Blood Bath Rafael Idorabo was murdered one night and found in the bath of Jasper Grimaldi, however the Monaco prince was not convicted for it because there was no evidence that he was the one that murdered the Ecuadorian Prince.. in his own bathtub. In the bloody water however, there was a note that read: ''"Ding Dong, The Prince is dead! Now how about you guess who's next? Give me what i want and he might be spared. If not, brace yourself for bloody red" Sullivan Hornbrook was found dead a couple of days later, the same way Natalie Odenberg was killed but the difference was he was in the chandelier in the middle of the hallway on Christmas Day. Merry Christmas Little Royals. Category:Death Category:Clue Category:Events